


Less of a Man

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral, and i guess underage since theyre both 16 idk, hate!slash, lite violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So. What’s the matter?” Noah cooed with sardonic concern. “Can’t look me in the eye?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this thing is p much my baby in terms of smut. its been posted from da to tumblr and been tweaked and prodded the whole way and i may as well sick it here, too

_Oh, princess_ , Noah had to bite his cheek to keep from grinning. _You’ll never know what you left hanging._

Duncan was trying hard not to moan at Noah’s touches. Far too hard. Now, why was that? Did it make him feel weak to show another person that he was just like them, just like anyone else who could revert to the most basic human need at the feel of another’s fingers? That he wasn’t as big and hard as he scared everyone into thinking?

_No, no,_ Noah corrected himself with a smirk, delicately tracing the outline of Duncan’s mounting arousal through his jeans. _Wrong choice of words…_

Since they had pushed each other up against the back of that cabin, well away from any other camper and (as far as they knew) cameras, Duncan kept his eyes lowered, flicking over Noah’s slender neck, or to watch his thin, dark fingers roam smoothly over his crotch. They’d never touch the know-it-all’s face.

Noah, on the other hand, took his time to study Duncan’s features. And the delinquent could definitely use some work. A decent moisturizer and a pair of tweezers. A shave and a dye job from someone that knows what they’re doing. Noah personally didn’t commend of piercings, though he had to admit Duncan wore them rather well. There were always exceptions.

When Noah finally unzipped Duncan’s jeans and slipped a hand into dark green boxers, Duncan’s eyes rolled shut, his jaw set, and he gave a particularly loud swallow.

Noah didn’t fail to notice. But he made no comment as he worked down the band of Duncan’s shorts and pulled his now hard cock out and wiped his palm over it head to spread the steady drizzle of pre cum over his fingers. He gave a long, shuddering drag with his slick fingers from base to tip, reveling in the way Duncan’s expression crunched together in constrained pleasure. Noah wrapped his fingers around his shaft and gave a gentle jerk, steadying himself against the wall before finding a good rhythm.

Frowning slightly at the others lack of hair, Noah was happy enough to hook his other fingers through Duncan’s collar and yank his head down an inch closer to his face. Duncan’s features cringed a bit, but his eyes remained shut and his lips continued to mouth silent, meaningless words.

“So. What’s the matter?” Noah cooed with sardonic concern. “Can’t look me in the eye?”

Duncan merely gave a grunt, the palm pressed to the wall inches from Noah’s face turned to a fist.

“Would you… Shut. _Up._ ”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Noah calmly slowed his pace, tightened his hold, and Duncan was only able to grit his teeth and lock his knees. The bookworm smirked at how little effort it took to bring this beast down. “I’ve got you all figured out. See, you can’t separate frustration from sexual frustration, and now you’re just a big, confused mess. You spend all your time barking people away, but when you _do_ have someone get a hold of you, you don’t even know what to make of it…“

All at once, Noah’s fingers, slick and warm, left their post to stroll up Duncan’s chest. “You’re a puddle right now, but you won’t admit it because _I_ melted you.

“Did I hit a nerve?”

Duncan growled, impatiently sliding his eyes opened to glare at the boy pinned down before him.

“Come on, just let yourself go… I won’t tell anyone,” Noah drawled.

Duncan still wouldn’t speak, his fist set into the wall now dropped to threateningly ball into the chest of Noah’s sweater vest, but Noah didn’t heed the danger and only assumed an advantage to provoke him further. “I bet you’re a screamer,” he smirked.

Noah’s words were simply a dull throb to Duncan’s ears, but he didn’t like that cocky expression of his… like he had gotten the upper hand, pulled one over on him.

He didn’t mean to kiss him, not really, but how else was he going to shut that mouth and still get off? Duncan’s other hand recaptured Noah’s wrist, shoving the smaller boy’s fingers back down until they bumped again against swollen heat.

But Noah was more than fine with a bit roughness. He whirred against Duncan’s mouth, returned his fist to pump around Duncan’s shaft with a somewhat quicker vigor, easily able to snake his tongue past only barely willing lips. Noah liked the scratch of Duncan’s goatee and the strange tang of his tongue stud. He half expected his head to slam back against the wall and Duncan’s mouth to quickly pull away, but only the former came true.

How was this mouthy little nancy boy geek making him so hard? The instant Duncan’s mouth was invaded, he pushed into Noah’s body, shoved his shoulders back to the wall, thrust forcibly into that small fist now trapped between their bodies. His tongue passed unrestrained over Noah’s, teeth biting lip where they saw fit, Noah nipping back with just as much fervor and even less restraint.

Whatever it was, Duncan wanted it, and his mind was simply too clouded with need to even think about who was doing this to him.

And then Noah’s tongue was gone. When Duncan opened his eyes in reserved protest, it was only to the bare wall he held himself up against. It didn’t take long to find that dark head of hair flicking its way down his shirt, and Duncan wryly remembered that there was more than one way to shut someone up and still get off.

Noah had dipped low to his knees, his hold on Duncan’s cock undisturbed, and didn’t waste any time in passing his tongue out to catch that enticing pearl of pre cum. When Duncan clenched a fistful of hair, Noah pushed his lips over Duncan’s tip and hummed around the prize in compliance.

The low, throaty sounding grunt that shook through Duncan’s frame wasn’t exactly the type of moan Noah was working for, but it was a good start.

Duncan watched as large, dark challenging eyes stared back at him. As much as Duncan wanted to, he couldn’t tear himself from the sight. Noah pulled his lips away, leaving his tongue to lap at Duncan’s head. He returned his fingers to wrap around the other boys base, pursing his lips to draw up the length in peppered kisses and breaking between with short licks under the glans.

Duncan was sure his knees were about to give way. He pressed his hand closer against the wall, untangling his other fingers from Noah’s hair to rub the back of his neck. Noah approved of the brief affection and reopened his mouth to take as much of the delinquent in as he could.

This trying, withering boy was as good as the number of girls Duncan would need all fingers and a set of toes to recall, but there was something different about him altogether, like he knew just one thing none of those girls could ever know. Could _never_ know.

Duncan always preferred the girls that didn’t have much experience, the kind he could easily bend. A savvier girl was good now and then, he admitted to himself, for a change, but Noah… Noah knew exactly what he was doing. It was almost as if he were letting himself be dominated, yet at the same time he held Duncan at his mercy.

As Duncan’s breaths became quicker and shorter, so did Noah’s pumps. His lips were gone, again. He had Duncan trapped completely in one slick sliding hand, eyes still watching the nearly muddled ones above him. Noah felt a bit of pride in having so easily conquered the beast. But was there really any doubt he could do it?

Duncan came in several short, shuddering spasms, clutching tighter than ever to Noah’s hair and clenching his fist against the wall to keep himself up. Noah easily caught most of him, swallowing with fervor, and he kept watch expectantly as Duncan’s expression smoothed and distressed. When the grip at Noah’s hair began to lax, he gave Duncan a final prod with his lips and leaned back against the wall.

Noah wiped his mouth on his sleeve, sighing contently. The black eye he would be getting shortly, once Duncan fully realized what he had just let happen, would be well worth it. Noah wondered how long that would take and if he might be able to talk his way out of it instead of run from a beating.

But, after taking a moment to catch his breath, Duncan simply placed himself back into his jeans, zipped back up, and stared at Noah still down on the ground, now shifted off his knees to sit. Noah’s eyes flicked up his body, taking in just how much more size Duncan had on him.

Duncan passed a hand up to rub his head, eyes lifted slightly to study the wall. He was thinking, and Noah’s apprehension slightly swelled. Could the Neanderthal somehow come up with something worse than throwing a punch? Could Noah have more to worry about his pride than his face?

Suddenly, Duncan dropped to his knees in front of Noah, who impulsively scooted his self as far away into the wall as possible. There wasn’t much of a difference.

But Duncan didn’t raise a fist, didn’t pull a face- he simply smirked, then leaned over the slender boy and kissed him.

It was the last thing Noah was expecting, needless to say. Far more tender than they had been before, Duncan lifted his hands to close over Noah’s shoulders, his thumbs making lazy circles in the fabric. Noah was nearly lulled, parting his lips to draw in Duncan’s slow tongue. He closed his eyes and took in the other boys’ heady scent.

They went on for several drawn out moments, hands gently pawing at the others chest, tongues rolling together in an intoxicating daze. Noah was about to note it down as one of the best kisses he’d ever shared- until Duncan’s fingers suddenly clenched Noah’s sleeves and roughly shoved him down into the dirt, the base of his skull bashing against some sort of blunt base of the wall as he went.

Noah swore sharply, snapping his hands up to clutch at the back of his head, and Duncan took the opportunity to lift Noah’s knees apart, swiftly bringing his palm down to push into the half hard flesh trapped beneath his zipper. Noah gasped despite his discomfort, prompting Duncan to squeeze harder.

He yanked Noah’s shorts opened, fixing a leg on either of his sides, and dug out the boys curved length. Without so much as spitting into his hand, Duncan took hold of the member and gave a powerfully rough jerk.

Noah instantly saw stars. The sharp friction between Duncan’s dry, calloused fingers and his barely hard flesh was painful. Though Noah tried to protest, tried to at least voice an _ow!_ , he found his voice numb. Even if he had been able to cry, he doubted Duncan would have stopped or even cared- more likely it would have just drove him on. Noah merely laid back, eyes shut tight, fists clenched into the earth beneath his head.

“Wassa matter, bitch?” Duncan leaned over the writhing boy, his jerks tightened and slowed just a bit in mock tribute. A smug ‘I-win’ grin split his face. “Can’t look me in the eye?”

Duncan’s close snarls brought Noah’s cock back to life with a shuddering groan. Ignoring the resistance, Noah gave a few thrusts up into his tight fist. It unsettled Duncan just enough to loosen his hand, making it just a little easier for Noah to push against his fingers and raise himself onto his elbows. He smirked defiantly, locking into Duncan’s blues, and taunted in a low snicker, “Like it when I look at you after all, eh?”

Duncan’s response, this time, was expected. Noah received another displeased shove back into the ground, and the fist clenched around his arousal gave just one last, rough pump before leaving completely. Wiping his hand off on Noah’s shorts as if it were something terminal, Duncan cracked his shoulders and calmly pushed himself back on his feet, leaving Noah an anxious heap in the dirt.

It took a moment for Noah to realize just what had happened, where that mingle of pain and pleasure had gone. He lifted himself back onto his elbows to hazily watch Duncan gather himself. “You going to finish that?” he was just able to call out, more a demand than a question, adept enough to suppress his needy distress only slightly.

“Nah,” Duncan shoved his fists into his pockets, not looking back as he left the area. The smirk he wore was audible. “I don’t think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps shit im pretty sure this is like 4 years old. at least. i was in high school dang


End file.
